Old East Asia
Old East Asia is a area in Plants vs Zombies 2 created by 20hauic1, It has a TBA unlockable plants and TBA premium plants. It has loads of new zombies and zombies from kung fu world it introduces a few plants and zombies from PVZ2(china) in the international version, the gimmicks are the shelves (like pvz 2 china), But there are also a few new ones like rocks, paths and blacksmiths.It's surprise attack is ninja ambush where it summons ninjas and mini ninjas. Description You have came to this mysterious place to take a break in order to enjoy your peace, however the zombies have followed you because they will train to fight the plants and get your brains! Gimmicks Here are the gimmicks The tiles are unplantable(With the exception of Spike weed, Spikerock or nut plants), requiring you to use Flower pot. Weapon shelves: Zombies that pass through it will have a weapon but amoured zombies will not take it Rocks: They block plants from shooting so only lobbed plants can pass through it without destroying the rock, The rocks other weakness are gravebusters. If a plant is planted in front of it or when it is destroyed, it could spawn a ninja zombie who jumps and instantly kills that plant. Blacksmiths: There would be zombie making tools and it has no limit, when a zombie passes it, it would gain a weapon or armour Elemental tiles: They are different tiles which give effects to plants and zombies that are placed or stepped on . Fire burns zombies and plants but ice, fire and water plants are immune to this; fire plants get a boost and can burn zombies and increase damage. Ice tiles slow down plants and zombies and have a chance of being frozen, fire and ice plants are immune to this; ice plants get boosted by slowing them down even more. Plants Premium Plants Zombies (Too lazy to add in info boxes for here, I would create pages later) Basic asian zombie trio(normal, conehead, and buckethead) conehead is renamed potteryhead and buckethead will wear a chinese soldier helmet instead of a bucket Chinese farmer zombie: Wears a hat to protect itself, also uses a hoe to smash plants Gong zombie: Flag zombie of this world but calls in random zombies at random times Weapon zombies (sword, bo stick, bomb, blowtorch, bow, Shuriken) Sword: deals more damage and can split straight projectiles into other lanes Blowtorch: blows fire at plants a close range Bo stick :deflects projectiles, and lowers it's damage of lobbed shot projectiles except AKEE. Shuriken zombies: Fires one shurikens at random times. But soon will run out Sumo zombie: Makes a plant go to another lane and crushes a plant when it is killed Blacksmith zombie: Makes weapons and armour for other zombies that pass it, when it's blacksmith is destroyed, it uses a random weapon and wears random armour Opium zombie: Gets more stronger and tougher the more opium it drinks Terracotta zombie: It can lower the damage by 2nds and has the health of a gargantuar, when destroyed it would spawn a zombie, could be normal,conehead and buckethead Umbrella zombie: is like you ordinary parasol zombie except zombies can go inside of it Ninja zombie: comes only from rocks, surprise attacks of this world and karate zombies. Ninja zombies deflect projectiles or slice them and ignore most defensive plants. it changes lanes randomly. Nimpja: One of the imps of this world, but throws shurikens and attacks in a 3x3 area with nunchucks Terror cotta gargantuar: a stone gargantuar statue at first, but when destroyed, it summons a gargantuar that uses a axe to smash plants and scares plants moving them back one tile. Any plants at the back will be thrown off the lawn throws a terracotta imp when at half health. Terracotta imp: Tougher than other imps Turtleshell zombie: hides inside the shell and immune to lobbed shots. When destroyed it would make a random zombie. Emperor carriage zombie: There are two zombies carrying it, when the zombie in front of the carriage is destroyed, the zombie in the back ignores the carriage. When the carriage is destroyed, it would make an angry emperor zombie that runs really fast Emperor zombie: Makes zombies have weapons and armour and charges at the plants really fast Stone pot zombie: can resist to straight shot projectles, when destroyed, it would drop the bowl and it would kill any plant that is in front of it. Then the pot will disappear after a while if not destroyed. Elemental zombie: Can use a random element to attack plants and boost zombies for once only Fire: burns plants and makes one sorched tile. Water moves zombies forward and plants backwards. Earth will make tiles unplantable for a while if there are no plants on it. Ice is like the frostbite caves wind in one tile and can slow plants down. Air knocks back plants and blows away any flying ones. Nature summons zombotanies and gives itself extra health. Lightning destroys plants and deals splash damage. Monk zombie: Heals zombies and but also could summon some elemental zombies. Zensei zombie: summons in karate zombies, can kill defensive plants instantly and drops a pot or a seed packet when destroyed. Karate zombie: Kills defensive plants instantly, comes in 4, could turn into a ninja zombie if you don't destroy it for a long time. Samurai zombie: a very tough zombie which has high health for each piece of armour. Chance it would come on zombie horses or wield a sword. Temple tron: The zombot of this world, will attack like most zombots do but also summons shelves and upgrades zombies to more powerful ones. New brain busters Elemental battle: You must survive a wave of zombies with a whole lawn filed with elemental tiles and there will be lots of elemental zombies in the lawn. TBA Trivia * This 20hauic1's first world * It is the international counterpart of Kung fu world * In the Chinese version, there would be no stuff from the kung fu world in this world * 20hauic1 is helping out pvz2 unknown areas DLC so he made this world * It is also based off the unfinshed world feudal japan. But this 20hauic1's PVZ2 version. * It is also based off the boxer rebellion * This has 48 levels because there is a lot of plants, zombies and gimmicks so that is why Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Unfinished Category:Plants vs Zombies 2: Unknown Eras DLC Category:20hauic1's worlds